You Are the One
by uzumakiharuno
Summary: Sakura didn't mean to fall in love with a man who already has a love. That man is Naruto. Naruto returns the same feelings back. Naruto realized that his current love isn't love from the start. Naruto choose the one who truly only breaks his heart which is Sakura. Naruto knew that he wanted to hold onto Sakura tighter than before. It hurts Naruto to see Sakura hurt.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters.

**COPYRIGHT of Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1 : This New Feeling

* * *

"YOOOOOO! I can't believe we are here!" Naruto screams with joy. He stick his arms out to feel the wind pass around him.

"Naruto get down! It's dangerous!" Hinata holds on tight to Naruto's legs.

"Haha! I'm fine, don't worry about me! You're talking to an Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto pushes off the railing of Konoha.

"AHHHH! Naruto! You're falling!" Hinata shut her eyes tight.

Naruto and Hinata fell onto nice layered grass. The beautiful small hill they were on was flowing with waver grass. They were relaxing on the hill where they

dreamt of. The dream was finally real. The beautiful view was the whole Konoha city. This lovely couple finally came to the city of Konoha. Hinata took out

her camera she been saving up to fulfill the memories.

"Naruto, lets take a photo." Her enchanted smile could light up the world.

They both took a snapshot. Naruto's peace sign with Hinata's shy smile was perfect.

* * *

"Sakura lets go already." Sasuke insisted.

"Ok, ok. Just give me a few minutes." Sakura dragged her luggage out of the hotel room and tossed it into the trunk of a cab.

"Were are already 10 minutes late." Sasuke open the cab's door for Sakura to enter.

"If you helped pack your stuff then we wouldn't be late." Sakura pouted and looks away from Sasuke.

"What's the purpose of a fiancé?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke's question pissed off Sakura. She decided to ignore his question.

"You're going to have to get use to it. I'm not always going to help you." Sasuke said.

"I'm always doing everything! I'm doing all the wedding plans while you just go out and drink all night!" Sakura shed some tears.

"I don't go drinking for fun. It's business. You wouldn't understand."

"Stop the car!" Sakura slaps the back of the cab's seat.

Sakura walks out the cab to the sidewalk of the busy street. She was angered with Sasuke's selfishness. She stood at one spot for a brief second. She turned

around and was about to yell but the cab is already gone.

'How could Sasuke just leave like that?' She asked herself. Her heart raged with blue fire.

She continued to walk in the dense side walk full of people. It was already night fall and she was still wandering around the city. If she were to breakdown in front of strangers then she would be crazy.

'I'm already crazy getting married with that man.' She bangs her head with her delicate hands.

She looks up and saw a happy couple smiling. The couple was holding hands laughing. It was Naruto and Hinata minding their own business. She saw how

happy they were. They weren't just cute together but they were happy. That's all Sakura wanted was happiness. It's a lot to ask for and she knows it too.

She smiled and continued her lonely walk.

"I hope they last." Sakura said to herself.

While she is walking by Naruto and Hinata, Hinata accidentally scoot back without noticing anyone behind her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Hinata helped Sakura up from the ground.

"Haha, no you're good. Please, don't worry about me." Sakura continues to smile.

Naruto noticed that Sakura had a cut on her knee. Naruto bend down to put his hands around her white skin knee. This action shocked both Sakura and Hinata. Sakura didn't mean to blush. She knew he was just being friendly.

"You're hurt. Let us help you." Naruto took off his hand band and slowly made his way around Sakura's cut knee.

"Haha, please, you don't have to help me. I'm fine." Sakura insisted nicely waving at them.

"I can't leave someone with a cut. It might leave a scar if we don't take action."Naruto's eye was gentle while he continued to tie the head band softly around Sakura's knee.

Sakura froze knowing that this isn't right. She thought why would a guy be this kind. He is already taken by a wonderful girl that she is sure of. She stared down at his calm face. Her face warms up a bit. Naruto looks up and Sakura quickly looks away blushing.

"Haha, well that should help it." Naruto stood up smiling.

"Thanks." Sakura's face still turned away.

"Haha, well I guess we will see you around?" Naruto scratches the back of his head.

"Yea, hopefully we do see you around." Hinata stuck out her hand for a handshake.

"Oh, yea, hopefully." Sakura shakes Hinata's hand back.

"Bye!" Naruto put his arm around Hinata waving.

They left the scene leaving Sakura alone once again.

_"I can't leave someone with a cut. It might leave a scar if we don't take action."_

That quote is stuck in Sakura's head.

* * *

"Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Yea?" Naruto replied.

"Do you think she is ok?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't know. I hope so. You can tell that she was putting on a fake smile." Naruto sighed. "Lets not worry too much about it. She is a married woman."

"How do you know if she is married?" Hinata questioned.

"I saw that she had a ring on her ring finger." Naruto chuckled.

"Haha, that's great. I hope she will be fine with whoever she is with." Hinata said pleasantly.

They finally reached their destination for dinner on their first night of the city life.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the condo where Sasuke lives. Of course it was a 5 star area. She was supposed to move in with Sasuke today but things went unexpected

that day. The elevator felt slower going up this time of round. A lot went through her innocent mind. It gave her a minor headache.

She was at her destination but something felt uneasy once again. Sasuke's door was slightly open. She gently pushes the door. There was clothes all over the

floor. It was clothing that Sakura didn't recognize. She also noticed a feminine scent that she doesn't recognize. Her tears started to be pulled by gravity.

There were voices coming from the bedroom. She dared herself to go closer to the door. She looked through the crack and saw Sasuke's bare back. An arm

reaches up to Sasuke and pulls him down.

Sakura pushes herself back sobbing quietly.

'This can't be happening! There is no way!' Sakura thought to herself.

"Did you hear something?" The voice of the mysterious girl with Sasuke asked.

"I didn't hear anything actually. Lets just continue." Sasuke replied.

"What about your fiancé?" The woman asked.

"Who cares about my fiancé. I wasn't going to marry her anyways." Sasuke said.

"Why did you asked her to be your fiancé?" The woman questioned more.

"I thought we would never be back together so I asked. It was stupid of me to even ask her." Sasuke replied.

This conversation shocked Sakura. She ran out the condo door crying. Once again she was on the streets of the city lights.

_"I can't leave someone with a cut. It might leave a scar if we don't take action."_

She thought about what Naruto said once again.

"It's too late now." Sakura said to herself looking up at the black sky.

* * *

"Naruto..." Hinata weeps falling onto Naruto's arms.

"What's wrong!?" Naruto worried about the situation.

"Ne.. Neji. Neji! Neji died in a car accident." Hinata's tears was uncontrollable.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry! I'm still here ok!?" Naruto started to tear up holding her tight.

A few hours later they were asleep on the bed. Hinata wakes up and packed some clothes before sunrise. She is made her way out the door of the condo.

It was sunrise by the time Naruto woke up. There was no sign of Hinata anywhere in the condo. He knew that Hinata went back to Hyuga. He doesn't know

how long she would be absent. It breaks his heart that she left without a word. In that case he knows that Hinata needs time alone to recover a beloved lost.

Naruto continued looking at the blank ceiling. His heartsick face couldn't be wash after washing up. He would go after her but knows that it's best to leave her

be for awhile. Hinata made her decision to leave Naruto and he understood.

Naruto went out for the day. He thought walking would help release some sadness. He walked all the way to the hill where Hinata and he first arrived to. This

idea of walking wasn't helping at all. He noticed a girl screaming and kicking the ground. He thought he was crazy but he guess wrong. When the girl turned

around he noticed it was the girl from last night. It was the girl with the cut knee. Naruto watched from a far if she was going to do anything crazier. He could

hear her scream her sorrow.

"I hate you so much! How dare you! I hate you! I hate you! You're killing me with the things you been doing! I hate you Sasuke!" Sakura looks down at her

hand. The ring that Sasuke bought meant nothing but lies. She quickly took it off and was ready to throw it. She froze looking at the big city of Konoha. She

gave up everything to come to the city. Maybe she gave up everything for the wrong reason, Sasuke.

"I... I hate you!" She threw the ring at the city.

Naruto's eyes widen knowing she must have thrown a expensive ring away. Sakura just stood at the same spot for hours. Naruto continued to watch her

from behind. he waits patiently till she moves a muscle. Sakura started to make her way back on the path back to the city. Naruto yawns and stretches then

noticed Sakura was walking away. He stood quickly and trips at the bottom of the bench's leg.

"Ouch." He said in pain.

He got up to continue to follow her slowly without making a sound. His hands in his pockets thinking to himself why this woman was acting so harsh to

herself. Then she suddenly stops at her tracks. He stopped as well wondering why she stopped. She slightly turn to check if someone was behind her. She

saw a blurry person at the edge of her eyes. She look straight quickly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She freaks out and started running at six gear. Naruto was so confused of this situation.

"Wh.. Wait!" Naruto reaches his hand out and chased after her.

"Stop following me! You creep! HELP!" Sakura continues to run for her life.

"Wait! It's not what you think! I SAID WAIT!" Naruto starts to run faster to catch up.

"NO! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Then Sakura trips over a little rock sticking out from the ground. "Oh, oh." Her face expression was priceless. Flop, she falls to the ground flat face.

Naruto stopped at his fast pace. He takes a breathe balancing himself with his hands on his knees.

"You can run, shesh." Naruto said.

He noticed Sakura was still face with the ground. This worried him so he poked Sakura with a stick he suddenly found.

"Hello?" He pokes Sakura on the back. "Helloooo? Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

There was no response. He got worried and flip her over. She was unconscious. Sakura was in a dream.

_'Wow. What is that light? Is it my time to go already? The light is getting brighter and brighter. I'm coming light! Wait.. What is this? What is this rumbling _

_ground?! Why is there an earthquake?!' She dreamt to herself trying to reach the light at the end of the tunnel._

"Wake up! Wake up woman! I know you're just sleeping! Wake up!" Naruto kept shaking Sakura.

Sakura slowly wakes up and noticed Naruto. She never felt so disgusted in her life.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura pushes Naruto away.

"I'm trying to help you!" Naruto replied.

"Who says I need help!" Sakura trying to cover her area.

"You fell face down! I thought you died!" Naruto screamed.

"You didn't do anything to me did you!?" Sakura questioned with rage.

"All I did was poke you!" Naruto stood up.

"Oh my goodness! You pervert!" Sakura scoots away from Naruto.

"How does that make me a pervert!?" Naruto points really hard at Sakura.

"That counts as touching because I don't like you pointing at me!" Sakura said pointing back.

"Ugh, you're one crazy woman! Anyways I'm leaving." Naruto starts to walk away.

"Wait! Wait..." Sakura said.

"What?!" Naruto turned around.

"I can't feel my foot..." Sakura said.

Naruto noticed all the cuts on her knees. He knew that she broke her knee.

"You landed wrong." Naruto smacks his face.

"Forget it don't help me. I can get back up by myself." Sakura said with determination.

"Ok, I'll like to see you try." Naruto said.

Sakura tried to pull herself up with her other scrapped knee from last night.

'It must hurt.' Naruto thought. He felt bad after all the things he seen Sakura do before she fell.

"Ugh!" Sakura falls back down to her scrapped knee. This broke Naruto's heart. He squatted down looking at Sakura.

"What?!" Sakura said.

"Let me help you." Naruto said.

"Why would I let you? You're the one following me." Sakura said.

"I can't leave someone who is hurt. It might leave a scar if we don't take action." Naruto said.

'That quote again from yesterday.' Sakura was shocked to even move.

Naruto twirls around motioning Sakura to get on his back.

"Come on. I'll carry you back home."

Sakura didn't know how to reply. She just got on his back and held on tightly. Naruto's hand was holding under Sakura's thigh so it wouldn't hurt her.

"Yosh! Lets go!" Naruto held on Sakura tighter.

'What is this feeling I'm getting?' Sakura closes her eyes.

* * *

DONE with chapter one... whew... lol hope ya like it ~^.^~


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 2 : Change

Naruto is walking with Sakura on his back. He already walked a mile. The destination is almost near for them. Sakura just realized Hinata wasn't present.

"Hey, where is your girlfriend?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Mmm, her cousin passed away. She need time for herself right now." Naruto replied with a quiet tone.

"I see." Sakura replied.

"So... Are you ok from earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Um, haha... my fiancé isn't at the right mind at the moment." Sakura sad.

"Yea, I can tell because you must really hate him." Naruto said.

"I'm just confused right now. I don't understand what I did wrong." Sakura hold on tighter to Naruto.

"Haha, it's alright. A lot of couples aren't meant to be together." Naruto chuckled.

"What do you feel about your relationship with your girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she is the girl who first noticed me. She has the kindest heart of all. I really miss her. I thought about going to Hyuga Palace to see her." Naruto begins to walk slower.

"Whatever you do will be the right decision. I believe in you stranger." Sakura laughed.

"Thanks. Oh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto gently release Sakura onto the bench.

"Thank you. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiles and tried to wiggly her toes. They reached a rest area for hikers. It wasn't too far from the city entrance.

"Dang it! I can't move my toes!" The determination caused her a little sweat on Sakura's forehead.

"I'll take you to the hospital." Naruto thrust his hair.

"I have a question..." Sakura sadly said.

"Yea?"

"Why do people fall out of love?" Sakura asked.

"I honestly don't know. There is so many unanswered questions. I think it's because couples get too comfortable. Then they want something new and exciting." Naruto chuckled.

"You really think so?"

"Yea, why you ask such question?" Naruto starts tapping his foot on the ground.

"My fiancé doesn't appreciate me." Sakura sniffs and look at Naruto with a smile.

"Sa... Sakura it's ok. You'll find someone better." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura giggled.

"Hey lets take you to the hospital." Naruto stood up prepared to lift Sakura on his back again to take her to the hospital.

While they were at the hospital the doctor was talking to them.

"Ms. Haruno please understand that you have to wear the cast for two months before it completely heals."

"My injury is that bad?!" Sakura didn't like the answer that was given to her.

"I'm sorry. It's because you have weak bone structure."

"Ahhh, this isn't my first injury." Sakura said.

"Yes, your first injury made your bones a little weaker."

"What happened during your first injury if you don't mind telling me." Naruto was curious about what happened to Sakura.

"I used to be a ballet dancer. I guess my bones aren't strong enough to hold me up sometimes." Sakura said.

"Wow! You were a ballet dancer?! That's pretty awesome!" Naruto's excitement made the room brighter.

"Haha, I love ballet!" Sakura said.

"How long did you do ballet?" Naruto asked.

"I started when I was 5." Sakura replied.

"Wow, that's as long as Hinata." Naruto laughed to himself.

"Who is Hinata?" Sakura's eye widen wanting to know this girl.

"Oh, my beautiful girlfriend. She was really good." Naruto calmly said.

"Was? What happened?" Sakura looked at how sad Naruto looked when he talks about Hinata.

"Well... Hinata hates ballet... She only did it because her parents were strict about it." He clinches his fists.

"Ahh... Well..." It was awkward for Sakura. She didn't know what to say next.

'I have to change the topic.' Sakura thought.

"So! Umm... I don't know what to say..." Sakura takes a big breather.

"Haha, I'll take you home." Naruto fixes his shoe tie before getting up to help Sakura.

"Uhhh that's a problem..." Sakura close her hands looking the opposite direction.

"Oh... Are you alone?" Naruto asked.

"Yea... I'm not going to go back to Sasuke." Sakura sighs.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto grabs Sakura's arms lightly shaking her.

"Um, yea. How you know?" Sakura felt confused how Naruto knew.

"What is he doing here?! That's my best friend! We went to junior high together! He left before high school! I haven't heard from him since then! I have to see how much he has changed!" Naruto screams with joy.

"Err..." Sakura shakes her head no.

"Wha.. What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"He's jerk..." Sakura crosses her arms.

"What no way! He is the sweetest guy I knew growing up." Naruto said.

"People change ok?" Sakura gives an attitude.

"... You're mad at him. That's why you're acting this way." Naruto said.

"I just don't understand! Why would he sleep with another women when we are getting married!" Sakura screams out loud. People around them looked at the both of them.

"Um, you said that pretty loud... Haha!" Naruto pointed at Sakura.

"Lets leave the hospital please." Sakura demanded in a hurry.

"Alright, alright." Naruto got to the position to help Sakura up.

They enter a cab and road to Naruto's condo. The condo was rather clean. It was modern with lots of blue items in the room. The floors were white as snow,

curtains was loose light purple silk, couches were black fluffy looking, and everything else was color match. What caught Sakura's attention was all the

photos in the condo. There were photos of Naruto and Hinata everywhere.

'Wow, they must love taking pictures together.' She thought to herself.

She wanted to continue to look at all the photos but it was hard with her broken knee. Naruto left her on the couch while he went into the bedroom looking

for clothes for Sakura to wear. She waited patiently till he came back with different outfits for her to choose from. She saw how cute the different type of

clothes Naruto brought.

"So which outfit?" Naruto smiled.

"Um... I choose this one." She took it from Naruto's hand.

"I hope it fits." Naruto said.

"Can you go somewhere else so I can change?" Sakura requested.

"What are we going to do about your cast in the way?"

"I don't know." They just looked at each other confused.

* * *

"Hinata! If you have never left then this would have never happened!" Hinata's father slaps her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I left. Please forgive me." Hinata bow down to her father.

"You're a disgrace! You ran away from your dreams just to be with a boy!" Her father raged with anger.

"He isn't just a boy!" Hinata stood up but her father slaps her once again.

"You don't talk back to your father! I raised you to be better than this! This boy have changed you from good to no good! I'm not letting you leave! You know

how our family is like! The daughter must marry a man the father approve! I'm arranging your marriage for next month! You're not going anywhere!" Her

father grabs the stick of shame.

"Naruto is my dream!" Her father starts hitting her. She covered her head crying with fear. Her father continues to brutally beat her.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed.

"That boy isn't here to protect you! Hmph!" Her father hit as hard as he could.

Hinata continues to cry in pain. Later that mid-night Hinata still laid at the same spot where she was beaten. Her tears had dry up on her soft skin. Her

clothes are ripped where her father

brutally beat her. A time like this would be nice for comfort. She knew if she came back her father would be upset. She couldn't miss her cousin's funeral. Her

phone started to play a song. The muscles on her body was sore for her to even move. She wanted to pick up the call.

"Naruto..."

* * *

"Dang it! Why wont she pick up?!" Naruto threw his phone at the wall.

"I'm sure she is fine." Sakura tried to comfort Naruto.

"You don't understand. Her father isn't the type of person you want to mess with." Naruto shrugs and flop on the couch.

"May I ask why?" Sakura said.

"Hinata and I ran away together." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry to ask." Sakura saw how frustrated Naruto was feeling.

"I'm scared she won't come back. I trust her to the point where she will come back." Naruto said.

"Go after her." Sakura insisted.

"I can't." Naruto replied.

"Why not?" Sakura wondered.

"I have to take care of you." Naruto said.

Sakura was shocked from what Naruto said. She turned away because she wouldn't have anyone to care for her.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"It's ok. I'll call her tomorrow again." Naruto said.

"I'll do anything back in return." Sakura put her hand over Naruto's. "I will do any favor back."

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Lets shake on it."

"...Ok..." Naruto changed Sakura's hand position to shake for a favor back in return anytime.

* * *

After two weeks had gone by Naruto called Hinata's cell everyday but gets the same reply each time.

"Hi! This is Hinata Hyuga! Please leave a message. Bye!"

Listening to her voicemail sadden Naruto. He was happy to hear her voice through the voicemail.

"Hinata! I hope you're ok." He said out loud.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura screamed from the other room. Naruto rushed as fast as he could to Sakura.

"What's wrong!?" Naruto quickly came to the scene.

"The news! It's Sai! He is one of the richest, youngest celebrity! Ahhh!" Sakura squeals.

"That's it?" Naruto voice was lowered.

"Breaking news! Sai beat up his own J-pop member today after a concert. It was his member Kiba. Kiba jumped into the crowd when he isn't supposed too.

The J-pop leader Sai scolded Kiba for being reckless in the big concert. Kiba talked back saying it was ok since it is his fans. Sai didn't like how Kiba said it

was 'his fans' when they are a J-pop group who has been together for 5 years. Sai has been suspended from his company." said the news cast.

"Booooring." Naruto said.

"What?! NO! Sai can't be suspended! He makes great music for the band!" Sakura yelled at the t.v.

"J-pop is soooo boring." Naruto complained.

"Whatever." Sakura didn't care for his opinion.

"There isn't a group I'm interested in." Naruto said.

"OMG! It's Ino! She is so awesome! Her voice is so beautiful!" Sakura almost seemed like she pulled her hair out.

"OMG! I LOVE HER TOO! She is so hot! Ino is my beautiful blonde!" Naruto jumps in the air.

"I thought you said you didn't like J-pop?" Sakura gave Naruto the annoyed face.

"Hahaha, I like the girls." Naruto scratches his head.

"Guys." Sakura sigh.

Sakura and Naruto were getting to know each other very well after spending two weeks together. Naruto didn't forget Hinata though.

* * *

After another week has gone by, Hinata's arranged marriage was only a week away. Her phone was taken away from her father. So she hasn't been able to

reach Naruto. She was going to meet her husband today. The maids prepared Hinata to meet her fiancé soon. As soon as she got done ready her fiancé was

already in a room waiting for her. The maids lead her the way to the room where her fiancé is located. Hinata knocks on the door lightly.

"Enter." A voice said.

Hinata opens the door and was surprised how handsome her fiancé was.

"Please sit." The voice said.

"Thank you." Hinata bows to the fiancé.

"Nice to meet you Hinata Hyuga." The voice said.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata said with manner.

* * *

ok im done with this chapter. I hope it gets a lil more interesting to the readers. sorry. I honestly love all the Naruto characters. they all have a purpose in the original story but yes I do have favorites. I will only focus on narusaku stories. im not sorry if non narusaku ppl read and dislikes my story haha. i like a lot parings but my ultimate favorite one is narusaku. thanks for reading. (:


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the characters. **copyright of Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 3 : Giving Up

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha. It was like magic kingdom. The birds singing to each other early this morning. The love birds made morning soothing.

Naruto was still in bed stretching his arms out. Then he felt hair. This freaked him out a little bit. He hoped it was Sakura's hair that he was touching. He

slowly turned his head and saw no one. His body fired up with warmth.

"What the hell! What did I just touch!? It's so wet!" He quickly crawled his way back to the bed board. He kept looking if anyone was around. He grabbed a pillow for protection.

"Hey." Sakura said popping out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" Naruto threw the pillow at Sakura's face.

"Really!?" Her face was dull from his immaturity.

"What?! Was that not you?! That nasty feeling hair!" Naruto fearing over hair.

"Oh... Yea that was the mop. See? I spelt juice... You didn't have any paper towels so I had to find something. It's kinda hard to walk around with my knee like this." Sakura chuckled.

"Why didn't you just wake me up? Why is the mop on the bed anyways?!" Naruto asked.

"I fell down trying to mop the spelt juice! I lost balance with the mop in my hands and I kinda threw it so I can try to land better on the ground!" Sakura

threw the pillow back at Naruto.

"So... You were on the floor the whole time trying to get up?" Naruto laughed.

"Yea... So what!" Sakura said embarrassingly.

"Hahaha! It's ok Sakura. We all struggle at something." Naruto got off his bed and headed to the bathroom. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't wait till my knee is better again." Sakura sighed.

* * *

"It's been a long time..." Sasuke grabs Hinata's soft hand. He examines the soft hands that made Hinata embarrassed.

"Wh..What are you doing?" Hinata shyly asked.

"This hand can be useful to me." Sasuke kisses her hand. This spook Hinata a little because the last time they talked was when they were in junior high.

"Why are you getting marry?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You want to know the truth?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I do." Hinata pulls her hand back towards her.

"I'm here because of you." Sasuke said with a straight forward face.

"Sasuke, I'm being serious. Why are you here?" Hinata demanded.

"I just told you. I'm here to take you." Sasuke pushes Hinata to the floor. He gets on top of her and started his finger down her head to her neck.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Hinata demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sasuke held both of Hinata's wrist down.

"Let go of me! I'm going to call for the guards!" Hinata threatens Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter because my guys are guarding the door. Thinking about it, you're protect less. Have you lost your virginity yet?" Sasuke smirks evilly.

"Let go of me! I will never sleep with you!" Hinata struggles to push off Sasuke. Sasuke is built so it was rather hard.

"I guess Naruto hasn't done anything with you yet." Sasuke laughs.

"Don't even mention his name!" Hinata managed to push Sasuke off for a split second before he pinned her down again.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm going to take it away from you right now!" Sasuke nears Hinata's neck and laughs. Then he got off of Hinata.

"What's wrong?" Hinata was all confused.

"Hahaha! You really think I'm going to sleep with you? I can't do this to my friend." Sasuke smiles.

"Wait... What?" Hinata didn't understand what was going on.

"You should have seen your face!" Sasuke lost control of his laugh.

"I'm confused on the situation." Hinata stated.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." He replied.

"Why would you go that far!?" Hinata slightly punches Sasuke.

"Ouch. You meanie." Sasuke over exaggerating the pain.

"You're the same old Sasuke. I miss our group." Hinata said.

"I do too. I haven't seen Naruto in forever." Sasuke sat back and stretched his neck.

"Oh! Naruto! I haven't contacted him over two weeks now!" Hinata looks away at Sasuke's direction.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"My father took my phone away from me. I haven't been able to contact Naruto. Please let me use your phone Sasuke!" Hinata pleaded.

"Sure but the Hyuga guards took my phone before I entered." Sasuke scratches his ear.

"Lets get marry." Hinata demanded.

Sasuke was amazed with what Hinata said. He never thought this day would come. At first he thought she was kidding. The only thing he could think of the

reason why she wanted to get married with him. It was her ticket out of this Hyuga Palace. Hinata is desperately doing whatever to leave this palace.

* * *

Another two weeks without Hinata contacting Naruto back. This was worrying Naruto to death. He hoped that she wasn't purposely ignoring him.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you ok?" Sakura laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder for some comfort.

"Yea, I'm fine." Naruto smiled.

"You're lying. Why don't you go to the Hyuga's Palace. I can walk a lot better now. I can take care of myself." Sakura said.

"I don't think... Are you sure?" Naruto changed of thought.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go. I know you miss her a lot." Sakura insisted.

"Who is going to keep you company?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm worried about Hinata myself. Although I don't know her but she seems like a nice girl." Sakura said.

"Thanks, Sakura. I'll be back!" Naruto quickly packed extra clothing just incase he doesn't come back the same night. Sakura heard the door slam. She knew

he left. He left without a bye. He was totally rushing. She didn't blame him for acting the way he did. Sakura was once alone again. She decided to call a

friend over to keep her company.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me, Sakura Haruno."

"Oi! Sakura! It's been so long! How you been?!"

"I'm doing great! Well not super great, haha. I was wondering what you're doing today."

"Ahh, I'm busy... I'm sorry. Why, what's up?"

"It's ok. It's nothing. Maybe we can hang out some other time."

"Haha, alright. I'm sorry Sakura. I'll call later if I'm not busy."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Sakura."

Sakura hangs up the phone. She sat there again thinking who she could call. She didn't know a lot of people in the city.

* * *

Naruto was only a couple blocks away from the Hyuga Palace's entrance door. He walked a little faster because he noticed something was going on. There

was a lot of people standing around the Hyuga Palace's entrance. There was a car slowly driving between the people. Naruto looked at the car and saw

Sasuke. An old friend in junior high. They were best friends.

"Sasuke?" He said out loud.

He didn't know why Sasuke was doing here. Naruto could see Sasuke anywhere else but why here. Then he noticed Hinata in the car. Hinata was waving at

the people. This confused Naruto at heart. He slowly fought through the crowd.

"Hinata. Hinata! Hinata!" He pushed people out of the way so he could reach Hinata.

Sasuke and Hinata were in the car chatting.

"Just play it cool. Pretend that you're happy to get married. It will convinced your dad." Sasuke said looking straight of the car.

"Yes, I'm fake smiling away." Hinata waved and faked smile at the people. The people were whistling and hooing at the new married couple.

"We can break off the marriage after a certain amount of time. It has to be perfect timing. I will speak with Naruto directly and explain to him." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I'm so glad it was you and not any other guy." Hinata put her hand on top of Sasuke's.

"You're welcome." Sasuke smiles at Hinata.

Naruto still continued to scream Hinata's name. The crowd was so loud. Naruto couldn't hear himself scream. Everyone was glued together like sardines. It

was too late for Naruto to get to the car. The car had made its way off the street out of the town's entrance. Naruto ran as fast he could. He dropped his bag

and ran. When he stopped Hinata's head turned. He hope for her to completely turned back. She didn't turn back but she face at Sasuke. She was happy

smiling along with Sasuke. Naruto's heart dropped. He got to his knees reaching his arm out to the fading car.

"Hinata. Hinata!" Naruto cried to himself.

It was pitch black already outside. Luckily there were city lights to help people see. Sakura alone waiting for some entertainment. She turned the t.v. on and

browsed through channels. Nothing was interesting at the moment. She finally flipped channels till the J-Real channel was on. J-Real talks about the latest

J-Pop rumors. There was a commercial showing that Ino was having a concert in a week. Sakura didn't care. The tickets were expensive anyways. It was a

rated R concert. That wasn't something interesting for Sakura. She didn't want to see Ino being half naked on stage perform with guys grinding like always.

Sakura called Ino the grinding machine. A very stiff grinder.

Sakura decided to attempt to go get the mail in the mail room. She felt lazy just sitting on the couch. It would be useful for her to at least do something for Naruto since he let her stayed with him. She slowly made her way down using the elevator. The elevator was about to close but she heard someone screamed.

"Wait!" A guy stuck his hand in the middle before the elevator closed.

"Sorry..." Sakura said.

"It's ok." the guy looked at Sakura. Her eyes widen because she can't believe who she saw. It was Sai! The only Sai in the world that made her butterflies go nuts.

"Wha... His smile is so mouth dropping." Sakura said.

"Haha, thanks!" Sai chuckled.

'Did I just say that out loud?!' She thought to herself. She quickly turn her back on Sai.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sai asked. Sakura turned around slowly.

"You're talking to me?" Sakura pointed at herself.

"Haha, who else is in the elevator with us?" Sai asked.

"Oh, right..." Sakura started to play with her hands.

"So... What's your name?" Sai laughed.

"Oh! It's Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you, haha." Sai wanted to shake Sakura's hand. She stared at his hand for a few seconds. He slightly move his fingers wanting a handshake.

"Haha, don't leave me hanging." Sai said.

"I'm sorry!" She bow so fast that her forehead hit Sai's hand.

Sai thought she was such a strange person. It was pleasing to him because most of the girls would freak out.

"Ouch." Sakura rubbed her forehead.

"My bad haha. Where are you heading?" Sai asked.

'Chaa! Sai is asking me another question!' Her inner thoughts explode.

"I'm going to get mail." Sakura said confidently.

"That seems hard to do with your knee." Sai smiled.

"I felt lazy so I wanted to help my friend." Sakura said.

"Friend? You live with your friend?" Sai asked.

"Yea he is a boy friend of mine." Sakura said.

"Ah, of course a beautiful girl like you would be with a lucky guy." Sai said.

'Did he called me beautiful!? I'm lucky with the guy I'm with!?' She thought to herself.

"Wait! He isn't my boyfriend! I'm single!" Sakura held onto Sai's hand stubbornly.

"You live with a boy?" Sai didn't mind Sakura holding his hand. He liked it actually.

"Yea! It's nothing like what you think! We aren't together, together. We aren't sleeping buddies! We are just friends helping one another! It's nothing serious! Please don't worry about it!" Sakura tried to make it sound like she isn't just living there for her pleasure.

"Hahaha! Don't worry I'm not thinking wrong or anything." Sai said.

"Are you sure?!" Sakura said.

"Yes, I am. I believe you." Sai smiled back.

"Thanks." Sakura sighed to herself.

She didn't realize that they were holding hands. Sai knew but didn't say a word. The elevator door opens and there was Naruto looking down. He looked up and Sakura was amazed how dreadful he looked. Naruto slightly angle his head looking at Sakura holding hands with Sai. Sakura looked at Sai and Sai did the same thing back.

"Let go of her hand." Naruto demanded.

"Oh.. Ok." Sai let go of Sakura's hand.

"What's wrong with you? We can hold hands if we want." Sakura back fire.

"You live with me. You follow my rules." Naruto said.

"What!? You never said we had rules. We aren't dating either!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I'm the one who took you in. No one else would have taken you in! I took cared of you!" Naruto said with anger.

"I don't know what's your problem!" Sakura's eyes became teary.

"You're my problem!" Naruto said.

"If.. If that's the case I go find my own place to live for awhile." Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Tsk. Like you could find a place." Naruto stuck his hands in his pocket.

"She can stay with me. I have plenty of empty space." Sai said.

"Well, look at that. I guess I got myself a place to stay at." Sakura crosses her arms.

"Tsk, I don't care." Naruto looked away.

"Well excuse us. Come on Sai lets go." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sai's arm. As they walked passed Naruto. Sakura and Naruto's clothes brush off each other. Naruto's face became sad when she walked right passed him. Sakura and Sai were outside of the entrance of the condo.

"I don't know what his problem was! That was the first time he acted that way!" Sakura haven't felt angry at someone in a long time.

"Looks like to me you guys have a great relationship." Sai said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I don't need him anyways." Sakura said.

"He looks sad. Why don't you guys talk it out and figure why he acted the way he did." Sai said.

"Why? He was so rude." Sakura said.

"I don't know. Why don't you go back up and talk to him." Sai insisted.

"No way." Sakura said.

"Come one. Be the better friend. I'll give you my number. Just text me if you need someone to talk too." Sai took out his phone.

"Wait, my phone is upstairs." Sakura's face sadden.

"I got it. Give me your number." Sakura gave him her number.

"Say cheese." Sai smiled taking her picture.

"Cheese." Sakura smiled adorably.

"Haha, I'll text you." Sai smiled. They both waved at each other bye. They made their own ways.

When Sakura got to the door of Naruto's. She knocked and knocked but no answer. She got fed up that Naruto wouldn't open the door.

"Naruto! Open the door!" She banged against the door.

She didn't even try to open the door. Once she did, it was unlock.

"Oh.." She opened the door and entered. It was a mess. There were feathers everywhere. Naruto must have been really upset with something. Sakura

walked around the house to find Naruto. She didn't know where he would be. She went to thew deck turning all directions. Then she saw someone's foot. She

knew it was Naruto's. She walked up to him. She saw the tears coming from his eyes. Sakura felt really sorry for him. She got down on her butt and scooted

very close to Naruto. Naruto had his head against the wall facing the city view with Sakura in the picture. She was blurry to him.

"Naruto... I'm sorry. I didn't know why you were upset." Sakura said softly.

There was no response from Naruto. There was no eye contact from him either.

"Naruto... We are friends aren't we? I'm sorry I should have known. I know that we don't know each other very well yet. But I should have known something

made you upset." Sakura raised her hand and touch Naruto on the face. She wiped his tear away.

"I'll be here with you." Sakura smiled.

Naruto had a tear drop falling from his eye to his cheek to the chin. Sakura saw that he was holding onto a photo. It was the most recent photo that Hinata

and Naruto took together at the hill when they first got here.

Sakura looked back at Naruto eyes. He still wouldn't look at her. Sakura gave a gentle smile.

"Hey... I'll be inside. If you want to talk just come inside ok?" She smiled and stood up walked back inside the condo. She started to clean the mess Naruto

made. Then she heard him scream. The scream from his lung sounded painful. It was a painful crying scream. Sakura had tear drops because she knows how

it feels to be broken and betrayed.

It was hours later and he was still outside. Sakura just wanted Naruto to come back inside where it was warm. She sat patiently waiting for him to enter back

into the room. She soon fell asleep. When she was asleep Naruto finally came in right when she fell asleep. Naruto smiled and took her to his bed to sleep. He stared at Sakura for few seconds.

"Thank you, Sakura."

He laid himself next to Sakura and closed his eyes and dreamed as well.

* * *

whew chapter 3... this is the longest chapter i have ever wrote! i hoped ya enjoyed it... lol thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Buwhahaha! sorry I just had to laugh at someone's review comment. haters make me stronger ^.^ DONT LIKE MY STORY THEN GET OUT. lol jkjk im happy that im letting my imagination out lol. enjooooooy.

**copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 4 : Wrong Call

It was mid night in the city that never sleeps. Sasuke and Hinata was at an antique bar. The place was still running strong. Speaking of strong, Hinata was drinking away her life. She drank a cup of beer after another.

"Slow down..." Sasuke pour more beer for Hinata.

"Mmm, I don't know what to do." Hinata gulp another full cup of beer.

"Wow, I should take you out more often." Sasuke handed Hinata a phone.

"What's this?" Hinata asked.

"It's a phone?" Sasuke laughed at her.

"Obviously." Hinata was already annoyed with her life and yet she had to meet Sasuke the rascal. There is no telling when he would be a sweet heart or a jerk.

"Call him." Sasuke looked away and gulp down his glass.

"Call who?" Hinata was at her limit of drinking. Then she walked away and left Sasuke alone at the bar. She went outside for some fresh air. She stumbled a lot when she was making her way out. When she was dialing Naruto's number. She speed dial to some else's number. The phone rings a few times before someone picks up.

"Hello?" Hinata wobbly said.

"Aye! Sasuke! Its been forever bro!" A stranger said.

"It's me. I miss you a lot. I'm back and I'm ready to give you my body." Hinata had hiccups but soon to knock out.

"Huh? Sasuke is this you? If it is.. Your voice is high pitch! Don't mess with me man!" the stranger raged.

"I thought you said you would never forget my voice? Do you not miss me?" She started to weep.

"Huh?! I'm so lost! Is this a women?! Yo! Women! Are you some crazy fan!?" the voice said in annoyance.

"Come pick me up at the Woo Hoo bar." Hinata ends the call. She lost her balance and sat on her butt. Everything started to blur. The buildings seem like they were going to fall. Which frighten her a bit.

The stranger was confused why someone had Sasuke's cell.

"That was weird. My week couldn't get any worse!" Then he thought to himself that maybe he should go see this crazy girl. After all this woman had Sasuke's phone. He decided to get in his car. When he got there he was wearing a disguise so people wouldn't noticed him at a bar. The mask he wore was good enough for a disguise. As long as he didn't pick up too much attention then he will be fine. It's because he had to protection his identity and not do anything stupid. He got out of his car and saw Hinata 20 feet away from him. She was the only drunk girl around. He saw Hinata move and moan. Then he took a few steps to get closer. When he reached her, he waved over her face.

"Hello? Are you the crazy woman who called me earlier? Why are you drunk? Get up, woman!" People heard the man talk. People recognized his voice.

"Is that Kiba? Kiba from JaP? It is!" A crazy fan screamed.

"It's Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun!"

Kiba was scared because he didn't have his bodyguard to protect him. He lost balance and sat next to Hinata. The fans were wondering why there was a woman next to him. This could cause a huge problem for his career.

"Who is that? She is really pretty."

"Who cares. Kiba-kun is ours."

"That woman reeks of beer!"

"Ew, you're right! She is a drinker!"

"Hey!" Kiba said with anger.

"AHHH! He talked to me!"

"That's none of your business why she is like that!" Kiba hurried up to carry Hinata into his car. This made the fan girls go nuts. Kiba had a hard time going through them.

"Kiba-kun! Take me with you!"

"I love you Kiba-kun!"

Kiba is already suspended from music events because of his recently accident with his own member Sai. Kiba is known to be a unfriendly idol while Sai is too friendly. It would be awhile before the JaP performs on stage again. Sasuke ignored Hinata for a bit before he went looking for her. A man from outside came screaming.

"HEY! There is a idol outside! It's that Kiba from JaP" The man said.

JaP are a well known artist. Heck they were the most popular of all bands in the country. Everyone loved their music that they produce. It caught Sasuke's attention. He pushed off people inside the bar before he saw Kiba and Hinata next to each other.

"Kiba!" Sasuke went to Kiba and pushed him away. Sasuke picked up Hinata on his shoulder. It wasn't the ideal way to carry a woman romantically but what can you say.

"Hey! What about me man?!" Kiba followed Sasuke to his car. Sasuke and them drove off.

"You idiot! What are you doing here?!" Sasuke shows his inner dragon.

"I wonder who took your phone! I thought it was another girl you been sleeping with!" Kiba said.

"Tch, I don't have time for this. I only use women for my pleasure." Sasuke stepped on the gas to go a little faster.

"Fuck! So many people taking pictures too! I'm screwed!" Kiba slumps down on his seat.

"You're are screwed! You're screwing with my music company! I helped you this far and this is the way you treat me!?" Sasuke was the one who gave Kiba his fame.

"Look! Things haven't been pleasant lately." Kiba said.

"Sai and you need to get back on track. I told you guys not to do anything stupid." Sasuke braked at his high class house gate. The gate opens and they enter. As they got out of the car the maids took Hinata to a different room to put her to sleep. Hinata was already asleep but had to change her clothing.

Sasuke and Kiba chatted up in Sasuke's office room.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you guys!" Sasuke flops on his desk chair.

"How about if we go solo?" Kiba smiled.

"No... Then that will make fans mad." Sasuke put his hands together to think.

"I can't work with him any longer." Kiba bangs his hand on Sasuke's desk.

"The solo idea gave me a new idea." Sasuke smirked.

"What? Great! Not another plan of yours." Kiba sat down on the guest chair and pouted.

* * *

The quiet morning had passed away. Sakura yawns before tilting her head up to see Naruto sleep peacefully next to her. She manages to get out the bed before waking Naruto up. He was indeed a light sleeper.

"Wait." Naruto has a grip of Sakura's wrist. She turned around to see his calm eyes. He was still tucked in bed. She noticed that he wasn't wearing a top. Looking at him in the eyes warmed her pink cheeks. She quickly looks away.

"What?" Sakura said silently.

"Wait." Naruto sighed. He got up having the blanket covering his shoulders. Sakura could see his chest. It was built and she didn't think he would be the type to have a nice muscular body.

"For?" Sakura said nervously.

"I need to pee first." Naruto squinted his eyes at Sakura as he got closer to her.

"Huh? WHAT?!" Sakura pushes him off the bed. He flew back pretty far thumping his head against the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?! It doesn't matter because you're still crippled!" Naruto crawls to the bathroom as fast as he could. He only did that to make Sakura upset.

"Hey. Hey! Are you mocking me?! Just because I'm crippled doesn't mean you can still beat me while crawling!" Sakura starts hopping on her leg that isn't injured.

"Hahaha! You're still slow!" Naruto didn't care to close the door. Once Sakura got inside of the bathroom. Naruto already started peeing ignoring Sakura.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura turned but lost her balance. She was falling backwards where Naruto was peeing. Naruto didn't know she was falling behind him. When he turned around all he saw was her arms trying to reach something. The next thing you knew was that she was sitting on his lap. Naruto was sitting on the toilet.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto screamed pushing her off.

"Hey!" Sakura had her balance once he pushed her off. She turned around and squealed.

"Don't look then!" Naruto turned sideways pulling his pants back on where his private was showing.

"My eyes! My innocent eyes!" Sakura covers her eyes tight.

"Oh please! It's not like you never seen one!" Naruto backfired.

"I have never seen one in my life!" She hops backward slowly.

"Wait, you never sleep with your fiancé?" This was something odd to Naruto.

"No! I haven't lost my virginity!" Sakura noticed the voice getting closer.

"Really? I thought you did." Naruto chuckled.

"Just because people are in engaged doesn't mean they done it!" Sakura hops a little faster backwards.

"Hold up. Has he ever tried to force you?" Naruto grabbed her wrists. They looked at each in the eyes.

"That doesn't matter." Sakura's tone trembles.

"It does matter. I'm sorry." Naruto put his shirtless chest on her. What was between her chest and his chest were her arms. She could hear him breath heavily.

"I don't understand." Sakura lightly pushes Naruto away before she wraps her arm around Naruto. They hugged tightly.

'I'm so vulnerable right now. Maybe that's why I let him into my heart so easily.'

Now outside of the UC Entertainment had a lot of news cast.

"BREAKING NEWS! On channel JReal there has been a conference from UC Entertainment. The CEO of UC Entertainment Sasuke Uchiha had made an announcement that he will release an new artist! This is exciting news to all fans of JaP! JaP is under the name of UC Entertainment. The music company brings great artists!"


End file.
